Just Another Wrong Boy Who Lived Story
by TheGarbageCanIsNotAMonster
Summary: Harry Potter had  a good life, until his second Halloween when his brother, Albus Severus was proclaimed the boy who lived, and he was pushed to the shadows. Now, Harry has to put up with the bratty BWL and his vie for his parents' affection.
1. Chapter 1 Year 1

**A/N: Yes, ANOTHER new story. I was going to take a short break from writing, but this story idea popped into my head and I couldn't help but write it down. As you can tell from the title, this will be a wrong-boy-who-lived story. I will try to keep it original, but due to my love for these stories, I have read numerous stories like this, so I may or may not take someone else's idea and think it's my own. Also, I WILL complete this story. If for some reason I have to end it, I will post the fact it's being discontinued in every possible place I can, reviews, summary, title, profile, chapter, etc. The Hogwarts reads the books story I mentioned on my profile will probably be put off for a little while, because I am lazy and haven't finished the first chapter yet.**

**Updates: I will try to update whenever I can, this could mean once a week, or once every two weeks, I'll try my best to keep it to one week, but you never know.**

**Disclaimer: I am in no way, shape, or form J.K. Rowling, and it will stay that way, so no, I don't own. All I own is my O.C. Albus Sirius Potter. I know, SUCH an original name, but it's all I could come up with :). Anything you recognize has been taken from the Harry Potter Books.**

**New A/N. so this only had a few, minor errors, but I will be changing the name of Albus Sirius to Matthew Adam Potter.**

* * *

><p>The night of October 31st, 1981 started off like any other night. The James Potter was sitting in the sitting room of his heavily protected home with his two sons, Matthew Adam and Harry James. James was making puffs of colored smoke erupt from his wand for the amusement of the small, black haired boys in their blue pajamas. The children were laughing and trying to catch the smoke, to grab it in their small fists.<p>

The door opened and Lily entered, telling James it was long past the boys' bedtimes and that she would take them to bed, her long dark-red hair falling over her face. Now James scooped up the sons and handed them to Lily. He threw his wand down upon the sofa and stretched, yawning. . .

James thought he heard the gate creak open, but no, Peter would never sell them out, they were safe, he was just imagining things. All of the sudden the door was lasted open and James froze, knowing that Peter had betrayed them.

Voldemort was over the threshold as James came sprinting in to the hall. It was too easy, too easy; he had not even picked up his wand. . . .

"Lily, take Harry and Matthew, and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!" Hold him off, without a wand in his hand! Voldemort laughed at the absurdity. He reached out his wand, ready to cast the curse, when he remembered the blasted vow the Rat had twisted out of him. On tonight's mission, he could only hurt the boy. But which boy? Oh well, he would finish foolish, arrogant James, off later. With that, Voldemort laughed before casting the curse. . . .

"Stupefy!"

The red light filled the cramped hallway, it lit the pram pushed against the wall, it made the banisters glare like lightning rods, and James Potter fell like a marionette whose strings were cut. . . .

He could hear her screaming from the upper floor, trapped, but it as long as she was sensible, she, at least had nothing to fear, stupid bloody promise to Severus! He climbed the steps, listening with faint amusement to her attempts to barricade herself in. . . She had no wand upon her either. . . . How stupid they were, and how trusting, thinking that their safety lay in friends, that weapons could be discarded for even moments. . . .

He forced the door open, cast aside the chair and boxes hastily piled against it with one lazy wave of his wand . . . and there she stood, the children in her arms. At the sight of him, she dropped her sons into the cribs behind her and threw her arms wide, as if this would help, as if in shielding them from him she hoped to be chosen instead . . .

"Not Harry, Not Matthew, please not Harry and Matthew."

"Stand aside, you silly girl . . . stand aside, now."

"Not Harry and Matthew, please no, take me, kill me instead-"

"This is my last warning-"

"Not Harry and Matthew! Please . . . have mercy . . . have mercy. . . . Not Harry! Not Matthew! Please- I'll do anything-"

"Stand aside. Stand aside, girl!"

He could have forced her away from the crib, but it seemed more prudent to finish them all. . . .

The green light flashed around the room and she dropped like her husband. The smaller child had not cried all this time, while the other was making a loud fuss. Casting a silencing charm, because he did not like crying, he had never been able to stomach the small ones at the orphanage. He turned back to the child; Harry, or so his crib read. He could stand, clutching the bars of his crib, and he looked up into the intruder's face with a kind of bright interest, perhaps thinking that it was his father who hid behind the cloak, making more pretty lights, ad his mother would pop up at any moment, laughing –

He pointed the wand very carefully into the boy's face: He wanted to see it happen, the destruction of this one, inexplicable danger. Red eyes met emerald green eyes, which seemed to have finally grasped the gravity of the situation. If it hadn't been for the impending danger from this child he would have liked to keep him alive, after all to have that intelligence at such a young age was impressive, but never mind, he needed to get on with the task, so that he could move onto the other child. Harry's eyes seemed to bore into Voldemort, as if daring him to kill him, no, inviting him, a silent taunt, almost as though the child had contemplated death and the idea did nothing to scare him, but more or less it fascinated him. And Voldemort had a grudging respect for this child, for being able to face his lone fear so calmly, which is why he would end his life first, quick and easy, not a slow torture, which he had planned for the other insolent brat whose wails could now be heard over the silencing charm. Beginning to get a headache Voldemort waved his wand, and didn't bother to watch the green light hit the infant, for if he had he would have noticed the gold shield that encompassed him and the way the curse was slowly rebounding towards him, no, he was too busy carving a V into the other child, named after the insufferable old man, Albus. Which is why, when the sudden pain hit Voldemort that caused him to flee, he was NOT prepared.

Slowly, James Potter started to stir. Shaking himself awake, he noticed the house was a wreck. Looking around, he tried to remember what had happened, when it dawned on him. "Lily!" he shouted, racing up the stairs to the nursery. Seeing her passed out on the floor, he shook her, shouting, "Lily, you can't do this to me. Come on Lily. Wake up!" When she didn't stir, he grabbed her hand, the passed out Harry, and a wailing Matthew, and quickly appparated them to Saint Mungo's.

**So, that's the first chapter. Next chapter will include the hospital, Lily's fate, and Harry's new life after Dumbledore proclaims one of them the B.W.L. I want at least 5 reviews to carry on**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sick today, so I figured I might as well write another chapter. Also, I couldn't wait to answer your questions. So, onto the reviews. . . **

**Reader AZ: The boy is named Albus Severus because they have already heard the prophecy from Dumbledore and he has helped them to stay protected, so they decided in gratitude they would name him after them. Also, he was named Severus because Lily hoped that he would have all of Severus' good qualities. And, I realized the bold was crappy, so, likewise I deleted it. Lastly, I really hope I can, but it al depends on how much **

**Dark Dragon 4x4: I know, the bold was a bad decision but thanks for the review. **

**Fun run: Thanks!**

**Volley ballers in the house: Thank you.**

**Teufel1987: I think I shall give this answer out in bullet points. Why? Cause I feel like it. **

**1) I've been over this. Albus: Dumbledore helped protect family. Severus: Lily's hoping the boy will have his better qualities.**

**2) I know the bold was a bad move on my part, can we forget it?**

**3) I simply mean Lily's fate because I got bored and killed her off in the first chapter so that I could bring her back in the next chapter with some magical force I thought of while writing this answer. Which is that because of the promise he made to Severus the curse did not work correctly and only managed to knock her unconscious.**

**4) He's not. Which is why James didn't actually want to name the kid after Snape, it's just a heavily impregnated Lily is scary. Which is why he likes to pretend his name is Albus Sirius.**

**Well that's, that.**

**917Brat: Can we just forget about the bold already?**

**If you want a disclaimer, please just look at the previous chapter. It would make my life a lot easier.**

James Potter was in shock. His kid had killed Voldemort, and now his wife was in the hospital on the verge of death. It was too much to take. He was ejected from the ward for being a distraction. Now, he wandered around with no where to go. "Prongs, get up off your lazy behind and come actually do something." That was Sirius, he had been trying to get James to respond for the last twenty minutes. And it seemed he got what he wanted. "And do what exactly? Lily is in there and I don't know what's happening to her!" He snapped "How about you start by visiting your kids? You know, me and Moony's godchildren? Albus and Harry? Ring a bell?" It dawned on James that he hadn't seen his kids since Albus had proclaimed his namesake the Vanquisher of Voldemort, or The-Boy-Who-Lived, as others kept calling him. Hopping onto his feet, James said, "Oh wow, I really am a bad parent. Forgetting about my kids!" Sirius, not wanting to push his undeniably good luck just nodded and steered the still distraught James into the children's ward.

Once they arrived James walked towards his children. Looking at them, he noticed that Albus was still asleep, with tear tracks down his face. Why no one thought to clean him up was a mystery. Then, he turned towards Harry, and saw the intelligent now Avada Kevda green eyes staring at him. But in his distressed state he never noticed the color change, and instead turned back towards Sirius, who was now holding Albus up in the air. "Who's my favorite co-godson? You know, you're the best little thing. I bet your gonna grow up and be just as handsome and charming as me. And you can be as smart as your other god-father, Moony. But not such a worry-wart. And you'll plan the best pranks. And-" James chuckled and decided to intervene, "Pads, you need to shut up. Now! You'll spoil him to death. Anyway, where's Moony? Why isn't here to comfort me in my darkest hour? What kind of friend is he?" At that moment Remus walked in, "Glad to know you care about me so much." He chuckled as he was swept up into a bear hug from Sirius and James.

"Why weren't you here earlier, though?" James could be persistent when he wanted to. "I… was checking some things out… It was him." With that, James paled, and Sirius went into a frenzy. "I can't believe he did that! The little traitor! I'm going to kill Pettigrew! That little… that little… RAT! I'm going to kill him. Let me go!" James had grabbed the back of Sirius' shirt, as Sirius had tried to get towards the door. "What about Harry? We can't let that little git be his God-Son!" Sirius was still very, very upset, and it took Remus slapping him to finally calm him down. "Moony! What was that for?" "You were being an idiot." Sirius was going to complain when they heard a magically magnified voice say, "James Potter will you please come to the emergency ward. Now."

At the ward there was a magnitude of healers surroundings Lily, who seemed to be sitting up. "Lily?" James croaked. "James!" Lily was smiling, beckoning him over. With a new spring in his step James walked carefully towards Lily. She smiled up at him and he bent down and whispered, "Don't you ever do that to me again. Or else I might just have to give up pranking." Lily's grinned widened and she whispered back, "Now that is something I might just have to consider." All was well. For now.

**You wouldn't believe how long it took for me to finish this. 6 days. That's almost a week. Can I get another 5 reviews?I will not be able to update for 40 days because I'm giving up fanfiction for lent. But when I come back there will be plenty of updates. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I'm back! I know it's been really really long since I updated but I banned myself from going on the site at all for the whole season of lent. And then when lent started I was on vacation in Jamaica with no computer, so, now I'm back. Plus I've been spending all my time on Pottermore. Anything that you recognize I do not own. **

**To the compliants about the naming of Harry's twin, I have decided to change his name, It is now, Albus SIrius Potter. **

Nearly ten years had passed since the Potter's had been targeted by Voldemort. But Godric's Hollow hadn't really changed at all. The sun rose on the same white fence, and lit up the brass letters that spelled Potter on the door; it crept into the living room, which was exactly the same as it had been on the night when Mr. Potter had tried to fight Voldemort. Only the photographs on the mantelpiece really showed how much time had passed. Ten years ago, there had been lots of pictures of what looked like a large pink beach ball wearing different-colored bonnets – but Albus Potter was no longer a baby, and now the photographs showed a large red-haired boy riding his first bicycle, on a carousal at the fair, playing with a toy wand with his father, being hugged and kissed by his mother. The room held no sign at all that another boy lived in the house, too.

Yet Harry Potter was still there, asleep at the moment, but not for long. His mother was awake and it was her voice that made the first noise of the day.

"Albus, get up, you don't want to be late for your special day." Of course. It was Albus's birthday. How could Harry forget? After all, it was his birthday too. Today was Albus's big day! Every year his parents invited 15 of their closest friends. Usually Harry would have to stay and watch his family celebrate his brothers birthday without him, but this year, with Albus getting his Hogwarts letter, there would be so many people there he could probably escape to his room.

Maybe Neville would join him. Neville did make good company, even if he rarely talked. Maybe Ginny, Fred and George would come too. Those were the only Weasly's Harry could stand. And Arthur and Molly, as long as Molly wasn't smothering her kids. Ron was Albus's best friend; but Harry didn't like to think of them.

Breakfast was sure to be an interesting feat. He briefly wondered if today would be one of those days were his mom and dad remembered him. Harry didn't hold on to that thought, though, because with today being his brother's birthday, there was almost no chance of him being recognized.

Which was why Harry was completely surprised when he heard his mother's voice call, "You too, Harry. Your letter will be arriving soon."

Harry knew better than to expect her to pay any more attention after that. She always ended up forgetting. But it still hurt every time she did, even if he expected it. Harry knew it wasn't her fault, Albus was a handful, but sometimes he just wished that she would pay more attention. James walked passed Harry's room and said, "Happy Birthday, squirt." Harry almost thought that he was talking to him, but then he saw that Albus was awake and walking past his dad.

Walking downstairs, Harry saw his family gathered at the table. There was an empty seat next to Lily, so Harry reluctantly sat down. The whole breakfast Harry kept waiting for his parents to ignore him, but it never happened. And Albus wasn't happy.

"So, Mom, what did you get me for my birthday? Are those presents mine?" Lily smiled and nodded, looking at the giant pile of presents in the corner.

"And Harry, your presents are right over…" Lily frowned and looked around. "Hmmmm…. Harry sweetie, I'm sure they're here somewhere." And there it was. They had forgotten to get him a present. Again.

"It's okay. I'll just go back to my room now." Harry tried to keep the disappointment out of his voice. His mom frowned, looking troubled.

"Aren't you going to finish your breakfast?" She seemed to actually care. Harry tried not to think about that though, it only made it hurt more when they forgot.

'I'm sure mom."

When Lily looked ready to protest James said," let the kid go. He said he's done." Turning back to Albus, James was already starting to forget Harry. Lily nodded hesitantly, and Harry ran back to his room where they couldn't see him cry.

**A/N: That was short, but I was just trying to show that Lily and James did love Harry, they just sometimes got so wrapped up in Albus's fame they forgot him. I would like naohter 3 reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: It's me again. I'm skipping to the Hogwarts Express. Why? Because I want too. You guys are all so wonderful with your reviews! Mostly. But that's not the point. The point is I'm actually updating!**

Harry had been waiting for this day forever. Packing hadn't been hard; he had just crammed all his secondhand supplies into his old trunk. Not that the quality mattered. The thing was; Harry was going to Hogwarts! And he couldn't have been happier. He would finally be at a place with people who cared him all the time.

"Boys! Get downstairs! It's time to leave," yelled Lily. She had fussed over them, and though Harry would not be quick to admit it, it kind of felt nice.

* * *

><p>As Harry climbed onto the train, he nervously flattened his bangs over the lightning shaped scar on his face. Debris had made the marking, they had told him. How a piece of debris had been in the shape of a lightning bolt, Harry would never know.<p>

Looking around, he saw Neville's pudgy face sticking out of an empty compartment, looking for him. Walking over to him he saw that there was someone else in the apartment.

Looking questioningly at Neville, he said, "Hi, Neville! And may I ask who this is?"

Neville blushed and said, "Hey Harry! It's great to see you. I made a new friend her name is Hermione and she needed somewhere to sit so I let her sit with us I hope you're not mad." He said the last part really fast and his face was flushed.

"Of course not," Harry said. To Hermione he said, "Hi, I'm Harry."

"I gathered. It's quite impolite to not use a last name when you introduce yourself. I'm Hermione Granger by the way, but I think you've noticed."

Harry stared at her before saying, "Oh, er…. I'm-. Sorry, Hermione-. Can I call you that, or do you prefer something else?"

She laughed and said, "Hermione is fine. I swear; you're almost as bad as Neville. Didn't your parents teach you social skills?" She either missed or ignored the look that Harry and Neville exchanged.

"Never mind. Of course not. My parents taught me manners. Harry, I never caught your last name?"

Harry looked nervous, "Oh. Er, I'm, er, -

"Well spit it out already! It's impolite to keep a lady waiting."

"It's Potter," Harry said quietly. Hermione's jaw dropped to the floor.

"POTTER?" She screeched, "As in Albus Potter? AS in THE Potter's? Oh, er, I-" It was now Hermione's turn to be flustered now, "Er, I'm so sorry, Harry. I didn't mean to offend you. I read all about your family and what your brother did! It must be so hard growing up around such a great and talented wizard like that probably made you feel overshadowed. Oooo, do you feel overshadowed Harry? Because I've read tons of book on this and I can probably help you. I mean, only if that's okay with you-"

"Hermione-"

"Wait, of course it isn't okay with you! I'm so sorry! I-"

"FOR THE LOVEOF GOD WOULD YOU STOP TALKING, HERMIONE?" Harry finally screamed.

"Oh, uhm, sorry Harry," said Hermione, looking dejected.

"It's okay, you just never let me say anything. Yes, I'm brothers with Albus Potter, but he's not really the greatest wizard or whatever you just said. He can't even put his trousers on right!" Hermione nervously laughed.

"I guess I should've known. No one who likes their fame that much can really be a good person. But won't you get in trouble for saying this?" Hermione asked, looking around.

As if on cue, Albus and his two goons, Ron and another boy who was tall and darker skinned, entered the area.

"Hey, brat, get out of this compartment, this is ours." Neville started to get his things, but Harry held his ground.

"And why should I?" As soon as Harry finished the question, a fist collided with his chin. Harry looked up to see Albus grinning.

"Hurt didn't it? Would you like another one?" Just then a school prefect showed up.

"Boys, no fighting with a lady around!" He exclaimed.

Albus smiled and said, "It's not my fault! These… These-" Albus seemed to be trying to find a good word to describe them.

"Don't think too hard, Albie, or you might hurt yourself." Harry quipped.

"Boys, that's enough." Said they prefect.

"You can't order me around!" said Albus. HE was on the verge of a tantrum.

"And why not?"

"BECAUSE I'M ALBUS POTTER!"

"OH, I'm sorry, I didn't know, I'm, I'm so sorry, I wasn't aware of that, I'm so so so so so sorry!" Albus laughed.

"Fine, just take these _kids _out of my compartment." He said the word with an air of contempt, as if he wasn't one himself.

"Right away!" The prefect then hoisted Harry, Neville, Hermione, and their luggage out the compartment door and said, "What is wrong with you? Trying to pick a fight with the boy- who-lived?" He then brushed himself off and walked away.

"HARRY!" Hermione squealed, "Are you okay?"

Harry laughed. "Of course I'm okay Hermione, he hits like a girl." And it was true, his punches hurt less than when his new owl, Hedwig scrached him. Hedwig had really been a fluke in which Albus had decided he wanted a toad instead, so Harry got Hedwig, as she was already paid for.

Finding a new compartment was tough, but eventually they found room with the Weasley twins. They played many games of exploding snap and luaghed until their insides hurt. Eventually Hermione left so that she could get her robes on. A little bit later, they got thier first glimpse of the castle.

**That's it! Oh, two important quick questions. Do you guys think Harry should be a Gryff,a Puff, or a Claw? I'm leaning towards a claw with Hermione and Neville be a Puff with Hannah Abott. Besides the people who I've already listed, who else do you think Harry should be freinds with? Let me know or I'll just pick random characters from the stroy :).**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so I'm a little rushed right now so this chapter may not be my best I'll edit it later I just want to get it in on time. So it seems that even though I wanted Harry in Ravenclaw you guys all wanted him in Slytherin for the most part. My only problem was how Lily and James will receive that, as I can't change their views too much without making them completely OOC. So, Lily will be okay with it, but not James. And yes, there will be Quidditch. Even though my descriptions of the matches will probably be rubbish. And I wanted to put Albus in another house, but really his personality does not fit any house. So, unfortunately, he will be a hat stall. **

**Also, I got in Gryffindor on Pottermore. I was hoping for Ravenclaw with my sister, but it wasn't happening.**

Harry was nervous. Today, well tonight, Harry would be sorted. He wanted his parents to notice him, and he honestly didn't know what house would achieve that. Anything but Gryffindor. If he was in Gryffindor, where Albus surely would go, he would be average, ordinary, ignored. He knew that Neville would to fine in any house, but Harry knew that Neville wanted Hufflepuff. And Hermione wouldn't stop talking about Ravenclaw, but she had gotten quieter and more timid the closer they had gotten to the castle. In addition to Hermione, they had made friends with a girl named Hannah Abbott, a girl called Lisa Turpin, two twins named Parvarti and Padma, and a boy named Terry. They all got along fine, even if Padma seemed a little bit too Gryffindor-ish for Harry's taste.

From far away Harry could just make out the figure of his brother. Albus and Ron had seemed to have gotten into a fight with another student, this one short and blonde. Harry watched as Hagrid, the school's game keeper, lumbered over to the boys, attempting to break up the fight. Despite himself, Harry had to laugh at the fact that it hadn't even been 15 minutes and Albus and Ron already had enemies. Not that it surprised him.

As Harry climbed into a boat with Neville, Hermione, and Hannah, he noticed that the blonde boy was Draco Malfoy. Although that didn't shock Harry at all. The Malfoy's had always publicly expressed their distaste in the Potter's, and the Potter's likewise. Or more James Potter and Sirius Black.

Once in the castle, Harry marveled over its elegancy. Looking around, He took in everything he could. The paintings, the ghosts, the moving staircases, everything. He almost didn't notice Hermione's sharp tap on his shoulder, pointing to the witch that had appeared seemingly out of nowhere.

She cleared her throat for everyone's attention, and once satisfied, she started talking.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," the witch said. "I am Professor McGonagall. The start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the great hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is very important because, while you are here, your house will be your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will warn you house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At end the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Her eyes lingered for a moment on Neville's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and on Ron's smudged nose. Harry nervously tried to flatten his hair, to no avail.

"I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."

She left the chamber. Harry swallowed.

"How exactly do they sort us into houses?" Ron asked Albus.

"Well we try on his dumb ol' hat of course. And it takes a look inside your head and decides where you go. Duh."

The tips of Ron's ears reddened and he said, "I'm going to kill Fred. He was going on about how you had to wrestle a troll."

Harry laughed, it was so typical for Fred to try to pull something off like that. Harry did wonder if Albus was telling the truth, but he would see in a minute. How did Albus know anyways? It probably was some big thing that had to do with him being the 'boy who lived.' Harry hated that title. Those three words let his brother do whatever he wanted whenever.

Professor McGonagall reappeared and told them to get in a line. Harry felt like his legs where turning into lead, but he obeyed, they were about to be sorted. Slowly, the doors to the great hall opened.

**Well that's it for today; I simply don't have enough time to make this chapter longer. I'll try to update sooner for the sorting, but no promises. No one ever gave me friend names, so those will be Harry's friends. Plus Ginny, Luna, Fred, and George. No one else. Except maybe Bill, Charlie, Tonks, and Fleur, but that's not for a long time. **

**So, you know, review and stuff.**

**XO, **

**Nikki**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N This chapter is just going to be everyone's sorting, I'm really rushed right now. Also, Parvarti was meant to show Gryffindor traits, not Padma, I was rushed, sorry.**

Harry walked in, his knees trembling. Everyone was pointing and whispering. Professor McGonagall came and placed the sorting Hat on the stool. The Hat opened its mouth and started to sing:

_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
>But don't judge on what you see,<br>I'll eat myself if you can find  
>A smarter hat than me.<em>

_You can keep your bowlers black,_  
><em>Your top hats sleek and tall,<em>  
><em>For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat<em>  
><em>And I can cap them all.<em>

_There's nothing hidden in your head_  
><em>The Sorting Hat can't see,<em>  
><em>So try me on and I will tell you<em>  
><em>Where you ought to be.<em>

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_  
><em>Where dwell the brave at heart,<em>  
><em>Their daring, nerve, and chivalry<em>  
><em>Set Gryffindors apart;<em>

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_  
><em>Where they are just and loyal,<em>  
><em>Those patient Hufflepuffs are true<em>  
><em>And unafraid of toil;<em>

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_  
><em>if you've a ready mind,<em>  
><em>Where those of wit and learning,<em>  
><em>Will always find their kind;<em>

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_  
><em>You'll make your real friends,<em>  
><em>Those cunning folks use any means<em>  
><em>To achieve their ends.<em>

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_  
><em>And don't get in a flap!<em>  
><em>You're in safe hands (though I have none)<em>  
><em>For I'm a Thinking Cap!<em>

Everyone applauded, and Professor McGonagall called students up.

First was, "Abbot, Hannah" in less than a minute the sorting hat called out, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Next was, "Bones Susan," She was Hufflepuff too

"Mandy Brocklehurst," was the first Ravenclaw

Then, "Boot, Terry." He was put in Ravenclaw also.

Lavender Brown was the first Gryffindor, and Millicent Bulltsrode was the first Slytherin. Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle were also Slytherins.

Neville was a Hufflepuff, Hermione was a Ravenclaw, and Padma was a Ravenclaw, while Parvarti was a Gryffindor.

Finally, "Potter, Albus," was called. Everyone turned to look, and the whispering got louder. Everyone wanted to see the Boy-Who-Lived's sorting.

But they would have to wait. First 1 minute, then 2, and then 5.

There were murmurs of, "Hatstall," running around the room.

After 10 minutes, the sorting hat finally yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!" No one clapped, as this was the first Hatstall in over 40 years.

Albus, who looked unfazed, waltzed right up to the Gryffindor table and sat down as though he had been sorted right off the bat.

A minute later, Professor McGonagall snapped out of her revere long enough to call, "Potter, Harry."

The whispering started up twice as heavily, as no one knew that there was a second Potter child.

Harry nervously walked up to the seat. Putting the hat on his head, he almost jumped.

"Ahh, the last Potter. I've been waiting for this moment."

Harry, who didn't want to seem stupid, said, "Yes. Me too," although he really had no idea what was going on.

"Yes, you will definitely be easier to sort than your brother. Between you and me, he really didn't possess any qualities of any of the houses. I was considering Slytherin just to spite him, but he threatened to throw a tantrum, and I did not need him wailing in my flaps."

Harry almost laughed at the idea of his brother being in Slytherin, he could only imagine what James would say.

"Yes, you have a lot of ambition, some bravery, and you seem loyal to your friends. Not to mention your cunning. Yes, I know the house that would be perfect for you."

"Anywhere but Slytherin, please not Slytherin." Harry thought, knowing that being in Slytherin would just make his parents hate him more.

"Are you sure? Yes? Okay then I guess you belong in,"

"RAVENCLAW!"

Harry smiled and walked over to Ravenclaw as everyone clapped, sitting in between Hermione and Terry. He smiled, knowing that this would be a good year.

**A/N So I considered all your points and finally decided to go with mine. Sorry if the sorting list is messed up, I lent my book to a friend.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! Once again, I have a question. Do you guys want me to stick to canon up until 4 when they find out that he's the wrong twin? I n 2 of course Riddle will plant doubt, but other than that it should be relatively normal. Also, for all of you guys who complain that I'm a Snape fan, Snape may have made some bad decisions but in the end HE WAS A GOOD GUY! Also, please do not review to tell me that you do not like my story. It is rude. Also, I make a pretty darn good troll. Oh yeah, for all of you who hate my current Hermione, she will get better, but if you remember in canon she was really annoying until the troll incident.**

Harry woke up in his common room, to the feeling of someone jumping on his bed.

"HArrY1 WAKE UP! CLASSES START IN 45 MINUTES AND THE HEADS WANT TO SEE US IN THE COMMON ROOM! HARRRRRRRY! HAAAA-"

"Okay, I'm up! Now will you get off me, Terry?"

"Sorry." Harry laughed at his new friend, who seemed to be full of positive energy. Harry stretched and picked up his robes, which were neatly folded in his trunk, he pulled the curtain to get changed.

Grabbing all his school supplies, after all you never knew which class would be first; he trudged down to the common room. He quickly caught sight of Terry and Padma, who seemed to be in a heated conversation. Harry walked up behind them and lightly tapped Padma on the shoulder, but it was enough to make her jump.

"Oh, hi Harry, I didn't see you there," she said, smiling, trying to smooth over her shock.

"Oh, hi Harry, I just simply didn't see you standing there right next to me, Harry," mocked Terry, in a high pitched voice.

"Shut up!" Padma hit Terry on the shoulder.

Terry was about to say something when someone in the front of the common room cleared their throat.

"Hello, I'm the Ravenclaw head of house. My other head can't be here right now." It was a tall girl, who seemed rather polite. She went on to tell them about house unity, the importance of good grades, and the reputation they had to uphold as Ravenclaw's. At the end they handed out the schedule. Harry groaned rather loudly, they had double potions with the Gryffindors first.

After breakfast Harry slowly made his way down the stairs to potions, already dreading every minute he had to spend with his brother.

Walking into the room, Harry noticed with some satisfaction that Ronald, Albus, and Dean had yet to show up, and the class was slowly filling. Noticing that Padma and Terry had already sat with different people, Harry searched for an empty seat. Finding one in the front, he sat down.

15 minutes into Professor Snape's 'you are all the biggest morons and dunderheads that a man could find' speech, Albus, Dean, and Ron barged in, looking rather disheveled with wicked grins on their faces.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't our classes' newest celebrity. Didn't think that coming to class on time would be good enough, would it? Had to make a scene, didn't you?" When Albus didn't reply, Snape continued.

"Never mind, I didn't expect you to understand, too many words in one sentence." Harry couldn't help himself, he sniggered.

Snape turned to him and gave him a grin that put the Grinch to shame.

"Potter, go join your brother." Albus looked like he was on the verge of a tantrum, but obviously Lily had had a talk with him after last time, so instead he just said ,"fine," and trudged over to where Harry was.

"Just because I'm sitting with you doesn't mean that I like you," Albus whispered to Harry, over the notes that they were taking.

"The feelings mutual," Harry whispered back. Albus looked confused for a second, but then he just shrugged and went back to taking notes.

**Well I have a softball game and I'm still sore from soccer, and then I have Health homework that I've been procrastinating, and you don't care, so bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Next Chapter! After this my exam schedule starts, so my updates will be hectic. I might not update next week, but when summer comes I'll just update when I can, which might be once in three weeks or twice a day, it all depends.**

"Potter! What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Snape snapped.

"Which one?" asked Albus.

"You, you dunderhead!"

"A potion?" Albus tried to give him lip but it didn't work, and all he looked was stupid.

"Tut, tut – fame clearly isn't everything. Potter, you answer," Snape said, turning to Harry.

"If you mixed a powdered root of asphodel and an infusion of wormwood you would get the Draught of Living Death," Harry said confidently.

"Wrong," Snape said.

"WAIT, what did you say, boy?" Snape snapped, moving dangerously closer to him.

"I said you would get the Draught of Living Death, sir." Harry talked quietly now, scared.

"You cheated! Get out of my classroom right now! I will not stand to have cheaters in this room! 50 points from Gryffindor!"

"But sir, he's a Ravenclaw!" Albus exclaimed, obviously upset.

"What?"

"I said; he's a Ravenclaw!"

Snape now looked absolutely livid, having been made a fool of twice in front of his class, by first years no less.

"Fine, now take another 50 points from Gryffindor from talking when it wasn't your turn!" Albus groaned, but remained quiet. Harry smirked to himself.

"POTTER! What are you still doing in my room? Get out now!" Harry nodded, and horridly collecting his things, ran out of the classroom. Pacing the corridors, he wondered what he would do while he was waiting for class to end.

Glancing at his schedule, he noticed he had transfiguration with the Hufflepuffs next and hurried there, hoping he could wait outside until class ended.

Once he arrived at Professor McGonagall's classroom, he stood outside the door, slouched against the wall, hoping no one would see him.

Right then, though, McGonagall was escorting a sixth year student to the hospital wing, as he was missing a limb, and in replace was a table leg.

"Potter? What are you doing out here? Why aren't you in class?" McGonagall finally noticed Harry.

"Uhh- Well- You see-"

"Spit it out boy!"

"Professor Snape kicked me out of class!"

She sighed.

"What for?"

"I answered a question…"

"What? I doubt that. That doesn't sound like something Severus would do. Not that drastic… You probably are just like your father. Seeking attention. You probably just want Severus in trouble… Well, we can't have that. 20 points from Ravenclaw for lie telling and class skipping. Now if you will excuse me, I have some more urgent matters to take care of."

Harry gaped, open mouthed, as McGonagall talked things over to herself, and briskly strode off. He sunk to the ground, feeling worse than before.

**That's it for now. I really don't know where I'm going because no one answers my questions. Do you guys even read these? Wow, this was really short. But I got all that I wanted in, so that's it.**


	9. AN

**I have a commitment tonight but for a little while tomorrow I can post another chapter if you want. Also, Harry has been raised to think no one cares, and he is timid. And thank you for your ideas; I'll try to incorporate some of them into my story… And also, Harry will not be too powerful, I'll try to keep him sort of like canon Harry, and I think that Albus will have a strong resemblance to canon Dudley… Sorry this isn't a chapter. I promise more will be up tomorrow. I might skip ahead…**

**Nikki**


	10. Chapter 10

**So this will be a little short but I hope it makes up. Also, we're skipping to Halloween now because I have nothing better to do.**

"There's a troll in the dungeon!" Professor Quirrell yelled. He then promptly fainted. Harry and his friends exchanged looks and got up when his head told him to. Looking around, he noticed that Albus was creeping off by himself towards the door.

"_He probably is going after the troll for attention," _Harry thought. He let Albus go endanger himself, and went to be safe and sound.

**Thats it so far i promise next time it'll be longer it turned out I had more o do today than usual.**


	11. Chapter 11

**The reason I posted the last little thing was because I promised I'd update, and it ended up failing, because I had a lot more scheduled for last Thursday than planned.**

Terry sighed, frustrated, slammed his book shut, and opened up another pack of chocolate frogs.

"Nothing! You'd think there'd be something about Nicholas Flamel in at least one of these bloody books!"

"I know. Pass a frog, would ya?" Harry seemed just as annoyed as Terry. Opening his frog, he looked at the card.

"Dumbledore again," he said, "He was the first one I ever – "

He gasped. He stared at the back of the card. Then he looked up at Terry.

"_I've found him!" _he whispered. "I've found Flamel!" I _told _you I'd read the name somewhere before, I read it on the train coming here – listen to this: 'Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, _and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicholas Flamel'_!_" _

Terry jumped to his feet.

"Stay there!" He commanded. He sprinted up to the boys' dormitory and came dashing back, and enormous old book in his arms.

"I never thought to look in here!" he whispered excitedly. "I got it from Padma because I needed something to smooth down my crumpled charm's homework."

Padma rushed in the common room while Terry searched through the pages.

"Guys! I figured it out! Just look in the book I gave Terry!"

"We know, Pad, that's what we're doing," Harry explained, laughing a little eat her stupidity.

"Oh."

"Guys! Here it is. Nicholas Flamel," he whispered dramatically, "is the _only known maker of the Sorcerer's Stone!" _

"See?" said Padma. "The dog must be guarding Flamel's Sorcerer's Stone! I bet he asked Dumbledore to keep it safe for him, because they're friends and he knew someone was after it, that's why he wanted the Stone moved out of Gringotts!"

"A stone that that makes gold and stops you from ever dying!" said Harry. "No wonder Quirrell's after it! _Anyone _would want it."

_**Wow! Next chapter will be the Harry-Voldemort-Quirrell fight. And, because Harry has no grudge against Snape hear, he is smarter and realizes its Quirrell. Well, even if this was short is was important**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey so I probably won't update next week considering as I have exams and such.**

Harry sighed in relief as he put his ministry issued quill down. He walked out of the entrance hall, where he, Hermione, Terry, and Padma were scheduled to meet up. Terry came running towards him.

"Harry! So, Pads and I were thinking and we remembered that your brother had gotten in trouble a few months ago for trying to smuggle a dragon out of the school!"

"Yes, and…?" Harry tried to keep the smile off of his face at the thought of his brothers' first detention from anyone other than Snape.

"Well apparently he went around saying that the Dragon was Hagrid's, and he was just helping him. And then he went around saying that he had seen some powerful creature in the forest and was almost trampled by Centaurs!"

"Okay… Is there any real point here Terry?"

"Yes! If you'd just let me finish, you would've known by now!"

"Sorry," Harry apologized. Terry glared at him before continuing.

"Any ways, like I was saying before you interrupted me, Hagrid has always wanted a Dragon, remember? And how did it happen that he decides to get one now, of all times?" Harry could tell that Terry was very excited over it.

"Well, that's true, but maybe he got one from Charlie Weasly. There are some major gaps in this idea." He seemed very skeptical, but Terry was determined to prove himself.

"Sure, but that's not the point! The point is, me and Pas and Hermione decided that the idea was good enough to act on it, so we went to talk to Hagrid."

"And?"

"He says he got it from a man in a dark hood who wanted to know about Fluffy, which is this three-headed dog that guards the entrance to the stone!"

"So Albus wasn't lying…" Harry muttered.

"Yes, but get this- Hagrid told him how to get past it!"

"How?"

"You just play it music!"

Harry nodded, mulling things over.

"Then it's settled. I go tonight and get the stone. Then we just continue on as the plan is."

"I still can't believe you're not going to get credit it's bloody mental."

"It's really not, just think about it. If I just showed up at Dumbledore's door with the sorcerer's stone claiming his defense teacher was after it, I would be bound to look suspicious. It's better if I leave it anonymously. I'm sure professor McGonagall will gladly turn it in."

"Yes, but let's get back to the matter at hand. How are all 4 of us going to get past the enchantments and get to the stone without anyone noticing?"

"Easy. I go alone. Dumbledore's out, it's perfect."

"No way! We've already been through this before, Harry. We're not leaving you alone. Plus, it's more strategic to have us with you."

Harry sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Fine. We go tonight. Pads can stay back, she's the best quick thinker."

Terry scoffed. "You mean liar?"

"Same thing. Anyways, Hermione can probably cast a basic disillusionment charm on us three."

"What can Hermione do?" Padma and Hermione came over, joining the conversation,

"Cast a disillusionment charm on us three." Hermione nodded.

"And yes, Padma, I did say three. You'll be staying back to cover for us."

"Fine, when are we going? There's not much time left. I overheard Quirrell talking to himself and I think he's planning on going down there soon."

"It's settled then. Tonight."

**Okay, I know I promised this will be the fight scene, but that's before I realized I had an essay due tomorrow I still need to finish. Hopefully I'll be able to deliver the next part tomorrow. I'm thinking of having Quirrell come too late.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm back! I actually doubt anyone reads these, but that's okay, I skip them over, too. And then I feel guilty and go back and read them. Any-who, someone asked me why I had a nickname for Padma but not Hermione, but that's only because I couldn't really think of one, plus my sister tells me that Mione is annoying, all the time. **

"Harry, are you sure about this?" Hermione had to have asked for the 300th time.

"Yes, Hermione, I am! Just hurry up and cast the dang disillusionment charm already!"

"Fine, fine." Hermione took a deep breath and tapped Harry and Terry on the head with her wand, muttering under her breath, then did the same to herself.

"I don't feel any different," came Terry's voice.

Padma gasped.

"Who said that?"

"Me, Pads. I'm right in front of y- wait? Where's my hand?" Terry looked around but couldn't find any part of his body.

"It worked!" squealed Padma.

"Yes, it did. Now let's go. We don't have much time. Hermione, do you have the flute?

""Yes Harry! I swear, you'd think you'd have more faith in me!"

"Sorry Hermione. Anyway can we- Terry where are you?"

"Terry?"

"Terry, this isn't funny!" Padma was easily scared.

"BOO!"

"AHH! Terry stop that wasn't funny! We're going to wake everyone up!"

"Sorry, Pads."

"Look, let's just go and get back before Quirrel does, okay?" Harry was getting annoyed.

"Okay, you guys go, I'm just going to stay here and keep guard. I'll see you later!" Padma, detecting his annoyance, quickly said goodbye, as she didn't feel like being on the recieving end of the Evan's temper.

* * *

><p>Harry closed the door quickly to the third floor corridor.<p>

"Okay Hermione you can turn us visible again," Harry said.

"Yeah, it's really creepy not being able to see yourself," agreed Terry.

"Fine." And Hermione went to work.

A minute later she had reached into her rucksack and pulled out the flute.

"Okay, Harry, you do the enchantment to keep the flute playing, and then we'll go down, okay?"

"Yes mum." Harry smiled cheekily at her. She wacked him on the back of the head as he took out his wand and started to perform the spell on the flute.

"Uh, guys, not to sound rude or anything, but could you hurry it up? We kind of have a three headed problem headed our way." And Terry was right. Fluffy was heading towards them and he did not look happy.

"Harry, hurry!" urged Hermione.

"I'm doing my best!" Terry turned around for a second to warn them about the danger when he felt something cold and wet drip down his neck. He turned around to see one of Fluffy's faces precariously close to his.

"Harry please, please, please, _please, _tell me that you're finished." Terry's voice seemed to raise an octave.

"There!" Harry said and soon enough a horrible screech came out of the flute's end.

"Is that supposed to happen?" asked Terry. "Because this dog certainly isn't sleeping."

Harry gulped and shouted over the horrible noise still coming from the flute.

"On the count of 3, we run for the trap door. Don't stop until you're in."

"1, 2, thr-"

Terry yelped and started running. It seemed as though Fluffy had gotten aggravated, as there was now a chunk of fabric missing from Terry's pants leg. Harry glanced at Hermione and they ran after Terry, diving into the trap door and slamming it closed behind them.

"Guys, don't look now, but I think we're stuck in Devil's Snare." Terry was already looking a few inches shorter than usual.

"Oh that's easy!" Hermione said, taking out her wand and casting out a jet of bluebell fire. "Honestly, it's like I'm the only one who pays attention in Herbology…."

**Okay I'm back and I updated and now they're through the trap door! Yay! Anyhow I have no clue what's going to happen to my updating schedule now that it's officially summer vacation for me so expect random and far apart updates from now on. Sorry.**


	14. Chapter 14

A/N I'm so so so sorry I never updated I promise this chapter will be longer. And can you please review? I understand the feeling of not wanting to review but it would really make me happy :) I don't know the exact rules of chess sorry

Harry stared at the chess board trying to figure out his next move when it hit him.

"Knight to E4. There. Checkmate!" The king bowed and allowed the rook to over take him.

"HARRY! We did it! You won!" Harry smiled sheepishly as Hermione squeezed him tightly to her.

"It was mostly Terry. His sacrifice was bloody amazing. Bring him to the hospital wing, will 'ya?" Harry grimaced and gestured to the slightly dazed Terry.

They silently moved to the next room. There was a table lined with potions and a single sheet of paper.

"Hermione it's all you your the potions wiz." She nodded picked up the paper and read it over a few times. She studied te bottles and eventually picked two up.

"Here. This one will get you through the fire up ahead and this one will take you back." Harry nodded and studied it.

"There's only enough for one person. Now before you argue just cinsider it this was meant for me I need to be the one to do it."

"Fine. Do you want me to stay in here...?" Hermione was fingering the corked bottle.

"Oh Hermione I'll be fine." Harry waved her off. "Just take it already."

"Fine. But if your not back in an hour I'm getting help. Harry , drank the potion, and walked through the flames.

He looked around the room he had entered. It look normal enough but there was a mirror located in the center of the room. He looked at it and saw him, but his parents qe're hugging and kissing him. He gulped.

"I kmow what this mirror is," he mumbled out loud, "The mirror of Erised." he quickly looked away nad tried to figure out where the stone may be. He paced before it hit him like a ton of bricks.

Looking at the mirror, he thought;_ I don't want the stone for it's powers, but rather to keep it safe from Voldemort._

And just like that, he felt something clink inside his pocket. Harry smiled to himself. He could hardly believe it was this easy. Looking at the way he came he wondered how he'd get back through the fire.

_Interesting_, he thought. The fire was gone, and he could see straight through to the chess room. The pieces lined up on the side waiting to be reset.

Tentatively, Harry stepped into the room. All the potions seemed to have vanished. Feeling a little bit more sure of himself, Harry walked into the chest room. The erie quiet, however, was putting him on edge.

All of a sudden there was a loud thump, sounding as though the pieces had tipped over. Not daring to look back Harry bolted for the door and didn't stop until he was in the now empty troll room.

Walking to the next door, Harry put his ear up to it. Nothing. So pulling the door back as carefully as he could, he looked and saw that all the keys were folded in a pile in the corner.

Next was the hard part. Harry wondered how he would get back up the trap door. But he didn't need to worry too much because as he stepped towards the hole a stair case came spiraling down.

_Dumbledore made this way too easy. He has too much confidence for his own good_, Harry thought. He sighed and started up the staircase. Looking up it seemed that Fluffy was in a deep slumber next to the trap door.

Harry tapped his head and recited the enchantment before leaving the room, now invisible. Taking out some spare parchment, Harry wrote a quick note;

_Dear McGonagall,_

_I would like to advise you to strengthen your defenses. As oftomorrow night, Prof. Quirrell under the influence of Lord Voldemort will attempt to take the stone. Use this information as you wish. _

_Sincerely,_

_A Friend_

Harry read it over once and stuck it to the note quickly heading over to McGonagall's office he set he stone in front of her door. He watched from a distance as she looked around then looked down an her face turned pale. As she read the note her face went completely white.

"Oh dear, oh dear," She mumbled heading off to presumably get Dumbledore. Harry smiled and walked back to his common room.

"Is it done?" screeched Padma and Hermione.

Harry smiled, "Yes. Now lets go see Terry."

All was well.

A/N end of his first year should i stay with cannon or...?


	15. Chapter 15 Year 2

**Okay I'm really sorry for not updating life has been hectic glad to report that I'll be back to my normal tuesday routine now that schools started. Speaking of school, it's already Year 2! Okay so I want your feed back on how I should go about this. I can't let anyone think Harry's a parseltounge because that would usurp the whole WBWL thing so I was wondering what you think although I'll probably be doing it my way if I can think of something still feed backs appreciated I'm not a big fan of all powerful Harry but semi powerful works alright...**

"HERMIONE!" Fred Weasly came barreling down the platform 9 & 3/4 to hug the frizzy haired girl.

"Hey , Fred," Hermione laughed as her favorite (not that she'd ever tell George) Weasly twin swept her up in a bear hug. Over Fred's shoulder she spotted Harry.

Squirming out of Fred's grip he ran towards Harry, knowing that her other friends would be close.

"HERMIONE!" For the second time today an unexpected hug-attack was sprung on Hermione. Turning around she saw Padma.

"Hey, Pads. How was your Summer?"

"Oh it was great! You should've been there! Parvarti was being annoying as usual but Paris was really amazing! You would've loved it! Oh and man are French boys fineee!"

Hermione laughed as her friend went into her story about how much she loved French boys. Harry was standing a ways off goofing around with Fred, George, Ginny, and Terry. Hermione was glad to see Harry so happy, from the sound of his letters he didn't sound to happy over the Summer.

Albus had been a real pain in the butt to Harry, using every spell he knew (which wasn't many) on Harry. Worse, Harry couldn't do anything back, or else his parents might've finally paid attention to him, just not in a good way.

Hermione sighed. Harry's life really was unfair, and cases like that made her want to work at the MoM.

Padma was now looking at Hermione expectantly waiting for some reaction to the story she had just told. Padma cleared her throat and Hermione jumped and then said, "Oh yeah, of course Pads, your so right! Do you want to go see what Harry, the Twins, and Terry are doing?"

Padma considered this for a minute.

"Fine. But only because George is hot."

"Pads!"

"Oh, what? Don't pretend you don't fancy Fred."

Hermione's face turned a nice shade of red.

"What? No. Me? I would never. Fred? Nah. Nope. Where would you even get that from?" Padma just gave her a pointed look and then started laughing.

Hermione just humphed and stalked over to where the boys were. Still laughing Padma followed.

This was going to be an interesting year.

**Okay please don't kill me but it's late and I just really wanted to have some thing that resembled an update so there you go. Also, as I am still displeased with the lack of reviews I'm going to ask for 5 reviews before I update hopefully next week.**


	16. Sorry

Thanks guys. I noticed my story kind of sucks, so i'll probably edit it, i just don't have the time anymore. I go to 8th grade from 7:30-3:33 (weird, right?) and then Monday Wednesday Friday i have basketball 3:45-5:30 games at 11:15 Saturdays piano at 12:00-12:45 and Sundays church 10:30 skiing 2:30-10:00 so yeah i don't have a lot of down time. I'm working on re-writing it, though.


End file.
